Pokémon the dark war
by Ace 5niper 117
Summary: Thirty years ago, a legendary hero called the Arcean imprisoned Darkrai in the outlands. But now...Darkrai has returned and the old Arcean is gone. But there is a new one. An Eevee named Ace, and he will have to do whatever it takes to defeat the rising darkness.
1. Prologue

**hey everyone. This is Ace with a brand new story for you! This is Pokémon the dark war (no...not the one that's gone. That one turned out horrible.)**

**bit I have to say...I didnt think of this alone. I had the help from my good friend Kyokotheeevee. Be sure to look up her stories too. They're great. **

**anyway, here's the prologue. **

Prologue  
Long ago, there was a young hero known as the Arcean. For thousands of years, the spirit of the Arcean passes down to another Pokémon.  
Legend has it that Arceus, the legendary Pokémon that created worlds, befriended a Pokémon, and left him the honor of protecting the world by giving him the ability to wield eighteen Pokémon types, making him known as an Arcean.  
Thirty years ago, a Lucario discovered his Arcean spirit, defeated and banished the Pokémon Darkrai, to be sure that he doesn't cause any harm on any Pokémon species. Since then, the Lucario has been revered to this day. And for thirty years, the barrier the Lucario created has kept Darkrai in a horrid outland.  
Until now.

A group of Sneasel were walking through a small grassy field with a Weavile, walking endlessly until he ran face first into an invisible wall.  
As his followers laugh, he quickly stood up. "  
Oh shut it!" He snapped. They quickly silenced themselves as he felt the barrier.  
"Hard as a Steelix." He said and extended his claws, having a shadowy claw form.  
"Perhaps this'll disperse it!" He yelled and gave it a quick scratch, leaving a small dent.  
The Weavile snarled as his comrades start to laugh again.  
"I said shut it!" He yelled and punched one of them.  
"Sir, perhaps this'll help." Another one said and gave him a dark band.  
The Weavile took it. "Thank you. You are most loyal than these fools." He said and used another shadow claw on the barrier, making a bigger dent.  
"It's getting weaker." He announced and kept scratching until a bright light started shining through a hole.  
"Step back!" He yelled, and his comrades braced themselves as the wall brightened, and shattered.  
Weavile uncovered his eyes, and almost stepped back in fear as his master floated towards him.  
"Weavile. It's been a long time." Darkrai said. "Thank you, old friend."  
Weavile snapped to attention and bowed. "It's good to see you again, master. What are your orders?"  
Darkrai looked at him and the other Sneasels. "Find the Arcean...and kill him! I want revenge for the pain he caused me so many years ago."  
Weavile nodded. "The one that banished you is dead sir, but a new one was born in a small village. Or...so we heard. We will find him for you." He said, and led his Sneasel comrades to the village.  
Weavile quickly turned back to his master. "Shall we...gather an army as well?"  
Darkrai stared at him. "Yes. Let them know that the time has come."  
Weavile nodded and followed his comrades.  
As Darkrai watched his soldiers leave, he flew up in the air and released a powerful dark void.  
"DARKNESS HAS RETURNED!" He yelled triumphantly.

Now, in the far off corner of Alphais, a young Eevee may discover his true destiny.  
His name is Ace. Will he be the next Arcean?

**alright. I don't know about you...but I think that turned out well. **

**(Note: this is a side story. Not related to the one with Soren.)**

**anyways...I hope you like it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**hey, what's up? This is Ace with a new chapter for ya. I hope u like it. **

Chapter 1  
(Ace)  
I stood on top of one of my favorite trees, looking over the land I call home when the branch suddenly rustled.  
"You know, you might not want to stand there." My best friend Fennekin said, hopping up beside me. She has a habit of worrying.  
"Oh, come on. I'm careful." I laughed.  
She looked at me. "Really? How about that accident you had while playing with Pikachu?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I learned from that. Seriously."  
She shook her head and laughed, then stopped as she looked over my side. "Did Sly do this to you?" She asked.  
I looked at the bruise he gave me. "Yeah. He got mad at me for "not thinking". Funny, I think all the dang time!" I yelled angrily and used my iron tail attack on the tree.  
"Will you take it easy?" She asked and patted my other side. "Some brothers are jerks."  
"Yeah, but he's hated me ever since I was born. I don't understand why."  
Fennekin shrugged. "I don't know. Don't let it bug you. Okay?"  
I nodded and continued looking over the horizon. All my life I've wanted to see what was beyond the mountains, see things that I can't here. I guess that's the reason why Sly beats me up all the time.  
"Hey I know. Alakazam is talking about that legend we like. The one about the Arcean?" Fennekin suggested.  
That brightened my mood. I don't know why, but the legend of the Arceans always seem to bring my spirits up.  
"Alright. Let's go then." I said, and the two of us ran down the tree and made our way to the village.

Basic village seems to live up to its name. It's a small town so everyone knows each other.  
There were a lot of activities here though. Lots of stories, the older Pokémon going out for battles, the younger ones are playing tag, it's great here.  
Just...not quite the life I want. Others come here to relax, I want to leave, find an adventure, that kind of thing.  
That's why me and Fennekin get along well. Along with that goofball, Pikachu. All three of us would rather leave then spend the rest of our days cooped up here.  
But that's also why Sly hates me even more.  
"Hey, look! There's Pikachu." Fennekin said, pointing towards the yellow mouse sitting on the bench in front of Alakazam, the storyteller that came to the village a few years ago.  
"Hey, Pikachu!" I called and ran up beside him. "Has he started yet?"  
He shook his head. "Nah, but he's about to though."  
Great. I wonder which Arcean he's going to talk about today. I thought and hopped on the bench beside him.  
While we waited, I tried to recall the past Arceans. I remember the first one Alakazam mentioned was a Gallade. He saved an entire village just by using a large protect move as a giant battle erupted around him. Another was a Braviary risking his life to save a friend from being killed by Yveltal.  
Those Arceans always stood out to me. Those Pokémon were chosen for a reason. Just what?  
Once the villagers sat down in the other benches, Alakazam looked over the crowd and stopped when he laid eyes on me.  
He always does that. I thought.  
"Everyone, this will be a new story for all of you." He announced and transformed into mega Alakazam.  
Suddenly, I heard his voice in my head. "Now...shut your eyes, and let me tell you about our recent Arcean: a Lucario." He said.  
A Lucario? I wondered and closed my eyes.  
I waited for a second, then an image of a Lucario appeared in my mind.  
I love it when Alakazam does this. I thought and waited for the images to proceed.  
"The Lucario wasn't very young when he discovered his destiny as the Arcean. As far as we know, he was only trained by his father until he was suddenly betrayed by a close friend of his: Darkrai, and he wanted to be the one destined as an Arcean, but apparently, he wasn't chosen. The Lucario was." Alakazam said as the image showed Lucario using his moves alongside Darkrai.  
One day, Lucario came home and found his father dead, with a sign that meant something peculiar that only he knew of. He chased after his friend and...after being beat down, discovered his destiny."  
The images showed the dead father, the sign, and Lucario battling his friend.  
"Then, after weeks of training to master all eighteen types, Lucario challenged his former friend again, and defeated him, saying these words: "you so much as try to bring back the darkness, there will always be a light to brighten it!"and with that, he sent him to the outlands, and created a magical barrier to keep him there."  
The image showed Darkrai, his defeat, and the barrier. Man, this Lucario guy was great.  
"Now, some say that Darkrai plans revenge on the next Arcean, and vows to raise an army against the Pokémon. Some say that he's dead, others believe he still lives. We might not know."  
The image darkened, and the last thing I saw was the symbol of the Arcean. The ring that circles Arceus's body being circled by seventeen plates.  
I opened my eyes, and all the Pokémon around us cheered.  
"That's a great story, Alakazam!" A nearby Vulpix yelled.  
"Great work! You make it sound like you were there this time!" Pikachu hollered.  
Alakazam returned to his normal form and shrugged. "You never know. Maybe I was." He said.  
The confusing thing was...he looked at me and smiled.  
I don't get why, but I felt that he's hiding something.

"Man, that story was awesome!" Pikachu cheered as we made our way to my hut.  
"He did make it sound like he was there, like the images were memories or something." Fennekin laughed.  
I paid no attention. I was too busy thinking about the way Alakazam looked at me.  
"Hey, earth to Ace. You okay?" Pikachu asked and patted me on the back.  
"Wow! What?" I said and looked around. "Oh...yeah, I'm fine."  
Fennekin smiled. "You've been thinking a lot ever since age looked at you."  
I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't get why he looks at me like that."  
"Well maybe, he's probably trying to say that you're nothing but a sore loser!" Someone yelled behind me.  
I wheeled around and saw Sly, sneering at me. "I thought I told you to stay away from that old Pokémon. He's nothing but a liar."  
I stepped forward angrily, but Fennekin stopped me. "Why don't you back off for once?" She demanded.  
He scowled at her. "What's this? You got Fennekin to defend you now?! I thought you learned to defend yourself." He taunted and used iron tail on her face, sending her sliding a few feet away.  
"Fennekin!" I yelled and used my iron tail on him in anger.  
He blocked it and spun around, smacking me in the side. After that, he kept beating me down until Pikachu gave him a good thunderbolt.  
"You and your legends." He sneered, shaking off the electricity. "All you do is think about leaving and finding some adventure. Well guess what...the only thing you'll get is me doing something like this to you if you tried." He scowled at me and left.  
As Fennekin helped me up, she growled at my brother. "Jerk." She muttered.  
I shook my head and limped home. "He's probably right." I said.  
"Wait, what?" She asked and followed me. "Come on...not this again. Every time you get beat up like this, you give up."  
"She's right. Come on, pal. You showed a lot of guts to actually try to attack him after hurting Fennekin. You're getting better." Pikachu said, patting my back.  
I smiled at him. "Thanks guys, but I might need to get some rest now."  
I walked home as the other two went home.  
I loved being with those two. Whenever my brother beats me up like that, they're always there to defend me.  
Fennekin gets along great with her sister Braixen, and Pikachu doesn't have a sibling, so they hate seeing me having problems with Sly.  
But at least I have someone to care for at home when mom and dad are out. My younger sister Lily.  
I walked inside the house, and there she was, tackling me in a tight hug.  
"Hey, Ace! It's good to see you." She said.  
I laughed and winced as she accidentally touched the bruise.  
"Oops...sorry." She said and jumped off.  
Mom came running in. "Hey...oh my gosh! What happened to you?" She demanded after seeing the bruises.  
"Sly happened. That's what." I muttered and went to my small bedroom.  
When I came in, I plopped down on my hay bed and tried to sleep.  
Whenever I get into a fight with Sly, I just go to sleep. It's better than spending the rest of the day hurting myself even more.  
My sister crept through the door and snuggled close to me. I smiled and nuzzled her. At least Lily's kind enough to make my rotten day get better. She always has.  
It'll get better tomorrow. I thought and went to sleep.

* * *

(Far out of basic village)  
Darkrai stood with another one of his commanders: Dusknoir. They were both looking over the town with an army behind them, awaiting orders.  
"The Arcean is an Eevee then?" Darkrai assumed.  
Dusknoir nodded. "Yes. Weak little creatures, aren't they?"  
Darkrai grinned. "We attack tomorrow. Get the others ready."

**ohhhhh Boy. This can't be good. **

**This may sound familiar to most folks, he relationship between Ace, Sly, and Lily, but Im trying to make it more interesting. Hope u like it **


	3. Chapter 2

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace with a new chapter. This...is where it all begins. **

**Anyway, read, review, etc, I don't care, but I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2  
(Ace)  
The next morning, I was hit in the head by something that felt edgy.  
"Wake up! You got a visitor!" Sly said. "You should count yourself lucky you got a visit from an old sot."  
He sneered and left as I shook off the pain.  
Old sot? Who is he talking about? I thought and walked out of my room.  
When I walked in the main room, I saw my mom, talking with none other than Alakazam himself.  
"Ace, good morning." He said, smiling. "You're just the one I wanted to see."  
This can't be happening. "Alakazam...sir...I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" I asked and sat next to mom as Lily wobbled next to us.  
Alakazam laughed as we watched my sister shake off the grogginess.  
"I actually came here to see you."  
This caught me by surprise.  
"Me? Why?" I asked.  
He stood up and smacked his head on the ceiling. "Whoops. Didn't see that there." He chuckled. "Why don't you come along with me? We'll talk outside."  
I looked over to mom and she just shrugged.  
"I guess...so. Sure. I'll come along." I said and followed him out the door.

"I understand your relationship with your brother." Alakazam said as we walked through town.  
I looked at him. "How...how do you know about that?" I asked.  
He laughed and tapped his head. "I'm a psychic Pokémon. Remember? But I'm sorry if I'm getting personal."  
I shook my head. "No it's fine. I just...at first it was just my two friends Fennekin and Pikachu who know of him."  
He nodded. "I understand. It's always good to have a good friend." He said.  
"Did you have a problem with siblings?" I asked.  
He chuckled and shook his head. "No. No, I never got that lucky to have a brother. I was the only child. My friend though, him and his siblings bickered constantly."  
I laughed. "I can imagine."  
We walked further in silence. Until he broke it again.  
"I see you enjoy my stories." He said.  
I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Especially when you have the images in our heads."  
He laughed. "Yes. That's always the fun part."  
"The truth is...I've always wanted to leave Basic village and explore the world. You know?" I said.  
"What's stopping you?" He wondered.  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I just...I'm not sure."  
He stopped on front of me. "What you should do is follow your heart. Listen to it, and it will be your guide."  
I looked at him. "You know, for a storyteller, you seem to be a pretty wise one."  
He chuckled. "Let's just say I've gone on a few adventures myself."  
We walked past the local restaurant and he looked over a newly posted flyer.  
"Well, what do you know? Blast soda?" Alakazam said thoughtfully and started to walk in, but quickly turned to me. "Want to try some?"  
I looked over the flyer and shuddered. "Blast soda? Nah, I'm good. I might need to think for a bit."  
He smiled and nodded. "Alright then, if you ever want to talk, I'll be here." He said and walked in.  
I smiled and started to walk towards the woods when a Sneasel roughly bumped into me.  
"Watch it, twerp!" He snarled and walked in.  
I stared at him. Jerk. What's his problem?  
I shook it off and walked towards the forest.

As I sat on the same branch, Fennekin jumped up beside me.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Got a visit from Alakazam this morning."  
She looked at me on shock. "You what? Are you serious? What did he say?"  
I shrugged. "He said just to follow your heart and all. He knew about me and Sly, so...I guess he just wanted to talk about it."  
She nodded. "You're pretty lucky." She said.  
I looked at her. "Don't worry, I told-" suddenly, I smelled something...weird.  
"What?" Fennekin pressed.  
"You smell that?" I asked.  
She sniffed the air and winced. "What the heck? That smells like something...burning."  
We looked down to the trunk and saw a group of Houndours using flamethrower on the base of the tree.  
"What...what are they doing?" Fennekin asked.  
"They're burning our tree, that's what!" I said and hopped down the branches.  
I only get halfway down when I suddenly heard wood snap. I looked back down and noticed the ground moving below us.  
The tree was collapsing!  
"Fennekin, come on!" I yelled when I heard a nearby explosion. I looked over the trees and saw one of the houses back in the village erupt in smoke.  
Oh...no...Lily, Mom!  
"Fennekin, we've got to get back!" I yelled as she hopped beside me.  
"Then we'll have to jump!" She said.  
I looked over to the nearby trees and nodded. "On three. One...two...three!" I yelled, and we leapt from the branch and stumbled down the closest nearby tree.  
We landed hard at the base, and I thought I heard a snap once we landed.  
"Fennekin, are you okay?" I asked and stood up. Luckily, I wasn't badly hurt.  
"I...I think so." She said and tried to stand herself, but winced. "I...I think my leg is broken."  
"We'll get help." I said and helped her stand as we became surrounded by Houndours.  
"Well, I figured they'd be dumb enough to try that." One of them sneered.  
I braced myself. "Who the heck are you?" I demanded.  
He scowled at me. "Well, isn't it obvious? We're Houndour." He said and laughed with his buddies. "But...if you want to know who we really are, you should know that we are the rising darkness. Darkrai's loyal army."  
Darkrai? Wait a minute...wasn't he...imprisoned?  
Before I could ask, one of the Houndour rammed into me and sent me skittering across the ground.  
"Ace!" I heard Fennekin yell and saw as she tried to use her own flamethrower attack on one of them until she got hit herself.  
Fennekin! I screamed in my head and tried to get up, but the Houndour pounded me again.  
"Keep the Arcean alive!" His leader ordered. "He's Darkrai's."  
Arcean? He doesn't mean...me?  
Suddenly, my attacker got hit by a bolt of lightning, and he crumpled to the floor as Fennekin's attacker got struck by a multicolored beam.  
"Ace! Fennekin!" I heard Pikachu yell as he shot another thunderbolt at a nearby Houndour. I looked past him and saw Alakazam following him.  
"Get them out of here!" He said and used protect. "I can only hold this for so long."  
"Wait, Alakazam!" I yelled as Pikachu pushed me and Fennekin away.  
"Go! Help your family!" He ordered and held his protect.  
I reluctantly nodded and ran with Pikaxhu and Fennekin back to the village.

"Come on!" Pikachu yelled as I tried to help Fennekin walk. I eventually gave up and hauled her on my back and tried to run as I felt her bite my scruff.  
"We've goth tho find Vaixen!" She managed to say.  
I nodded. "We'll get her. Mom and Lily too." I said.  
While we walked, I tried to catch up to Pikachu. "What happened?"  
He looked over to me as we ran. "It was crazy. First off, a group of Sneasels ran the cantina and started ordering everyone to leave, then Alakazam blasted some of them out with a Psybeam. We both run outside and saw a huge massacre going on when we heard you guys scream. We came as fast as we could."  
"Foo you fow what's foing on?" Fennekin asked.  
Pikachu shook his head. "All they said was something about Darkrai wanting the Arcean. Which...that can't be right...Lucario was the recent Arcean, and he's dead."  
"There's probably a new one then." I said and thought back at the tree.  
"Keep the Arcean alive." The Houndour had said. "He's Darkrai's."  
They can't mean...me, can they?  
We kept running through the debris when we accidentally ran into a Sneasel.  
"Got you now, boy-argh!" He yelled and crumpled, standing behind him was Sly.  
"Sly?" I said in awe.  
"Don't think I did it for you." He sneered and ran off. "Come on! We've got to help the others!"  
Maybe he has a heart after all. I thought and followed him with Pikachu following me.  
We were only a few feet away from the hut when we suddenly got ambushed by a giant ghost type Pokémon.  
"Looks like I got you now, boy." He said and fired a dark pulse on me, knocking me and Fennekin a few feet away, except Fennekin smacked her head on a tree, knocking her out.  
"Fennekin!" I heard someone yell, as another multicolored bolt struck the Pokémon on the back, only doing a small bit of damage. Standing behind him was Fennekin's older sister Braixen. Behind her stood mom and Lily.  
"Get away from my sister, you creep!" She said and ran to Fennekin's side.  
"Mom, Lily, Braixen! Am I glad to see you guys." I said and used my swift attack on a nearby Sneasel.  
She looked at me and smiled. "It's good to-AUGH!"  
A dark, sword like thing emerged from her chest.  
"Braixen!" I yelled as she was suddenly hurled across the field.  
I tried to run to her until I was suddenly in the air, my body aching as something picked me up.  
"So this is the Arcean?" A ominous voice laughed. "Thought you'd be...well a little more than an Eevee."  
I tried to move, but couldn't. Whoever this was, he's got some weird strong grip.  
Behind me, the others were grabbed by some Sneasels. "We got them boss." He said.  
Suddenly, the air rippled in front of me, and there stood (or floated) Darkrai.  
"D-Darkrai!" I yelled and tried to pull away, but I was no match for his invisible grip.  
"Milord, we-" a Sneasel said around the corner but stopped when he saw what his master was doing.  
"What did I say about letting me handle this alone?" He snarled.  
"Well, Weavile told me to inform you that the other residents here dead by your orders. Just not those residents." The Sneasel said and pointed to my friends.  
"I'll take care of them." Darkrai said.  
The Sneasel nodded and took off.  
"Not if I take care of you first!" I heard Alakazam yell as he ran into Darkrai, knocking off his grip on me.  
"Well. I'd figure you'd be here, Alakazam." He snarled.  
"It's been too long, old friend." The storyteller shot back and fired a blue orb at him.  
"Focus blast? Honestly, Alakazam, has Lucario not told you anything? Oh wait...he can't!" He taunted and fired a ray of dark circles at him, sending him flying.  
"There no way you can defeat me!" Darkrai yelled and flew after him.  
I shook off the pain and looked at Pikachu and Sly. They both nodded and Pikachu gave both captors a good shock.  
Sly ripped out of his electrified captors grasp and tackled the Sneasel that held mom.  
I readied my iron tail and smacked the Sneasel holding Fennekin.  
"Go help Braixen." I said.  
She nodded, but I could tell she was crying. She quickly ran to her sister.  
I was about to follow when I heard a faint scream.  
"Sly, Pikachu, come on! Someone needs help." I said and ran towards the owner.  
"Why? We need help!" Sly said.  
"Ace is right, Sly." Pikachu said and ran beside me. "You may choose to be selfish all you want, but we're helping."  
"What'd you call me?" He demanded and walked towards him, but mom jumped between them.  
"Sly! Enough! You're going with them and that's that!" She told him.  
He looked like he was about to say something back, but gave up.  
"Fine! Let's go." He said.  
I nodded and started to lead the way through the debris when Lily tried to follow.  
"Stay with mom, Lily. I'll be okay." I told her and smiled.  
She looked at me in fear, then nodded. "Okay."  
I nodded back and turned to Sly and Pikachu. "Let's go." I said, and we ran through the debris.  
The screaming got louder, so we were getting close.  
We climbed up a pretty steep hill and saw a group of Sneasel going after another Eevee.  
"What's she doing here?" Sly demanded. "I thought we were the only Eevee family here."  
"Apparently not." I said and dashed down and rammed into one of the pursuers.  
"Back off!" I yelled, and used iron tail on another.  
"Get him!" The Sneasel yelled, but got shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt.  
"Thanks for the save." I said, but noticed that he was the only one that attacked. "Where's Sly?"  
He shrugged. "No idea. Let's get her out of here."  
I nodded and turned to the Eevee. "You okay?" I asked.  
She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."  
I smiled and turned to the Sneasel and readied my swift attack when I suddenly got rammed in the side.  
"What the?" Pikachu yelled, but I managed to see him get whack by none other than Sly.  
"Sly? What are you doing?" I asked and tried to get up, but he beat me down again.  
"Stay down! You deserve nothing but pain!" He yelled and hit me again, and kept beating me.  
Through the pain, I managed to see Pikachu try to get up and the Eevee looking at my brother in fear, then I thought about Braixen.  
No one is going to hurt my friends again! Not. Even. My. Brother! My head screamed as I heard something like electricity and Sly yelping in pain.  
I looked around and saw Sly crumpled up and sparking with electricity.  
Pikachu and the Eevee looked at me in shock.  
"Ace...you just...used thunderbolt." Pikachu stammered.  
"Wait, I what?!" I demanded and looked at my body. My paws were coursing with electrical energy, then it dispersed.  
What the heck is going on? I thought.  
Then I saw something weirder: there was a small light under my right paw.  
I lifted it and flipped it. I almost fainted. On my paw...was the mark of the Arcean.  
I'm...the Arcean.  
I looked at Sly, then Pikachu and the Eevee.  
"Let's go." I told them, and we ran back.

"Ace! You're okay!" Alakazam said once he saw us. "Darkrai fled, but he's powerful."  
I nodded. "How's Braixen?"  
He was about to day something, then rubbed his head. "I hate to say it...but she's gone."  
Oh no. Not...not Fennekin's sister. I thought and ran to her side as she wept on her sister.  
"Fenn, I'm so sorry." I said and nuzzled her.  
"Where's Sly?" Mom asked.  
I looked at them. "Sly's a traitor. He joined Darkrai."  
Mom looked down sadly, bit I shook my head. "He was a jerk anyway. He wouldn't have lasted if he stayed with us."  
I looked at the Eevee, and she nodded.  
"What are your orders, Arcean?" Alakazam asked.  
The others looked at me in surprise, but I shook my head. "I'm not ready to be a leader, so you lead, Alakazam. Is there anywhere safer than here?"  
He nodded. "Yes. A city, actually."  
"Then we'll go there. We will get help, and we will stop Darkrai. For basic village, and for Braixen."  
They all nodded, and we made our way out of what was left of our home.

After climbing a small hill, we all took one last look of what was left of Basic village.  
"Looks like this means one thing." Alakazam said. We all looked at him.  
"What?" I asked.  
He took a deep breath, then looked at us. "The dark war has begun." He said and turned to leave.  
Everyone else followed except me and the Eevee. We sat there staring at our destroyed home.  
"Thanks." She said finally.  
I looked at her. "For what?"  
"For saving my life. I owe you." She said and turned to leave.  
"I never got your name." I called after her.  
She llooked back and smiled. "My names Kalo."

**the war has begun. That turned out...interesting, don't you think. **

**Hope u like it. It's probably going to get more interesting later on. **


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys. This is Ace 5niper 117 and I'm giving u guys a new chapter For dark wars. **

**I seriously hope u like it. I'm not much for notes today...we're still...in shock this week. **

Chapter 3  
(Ace)  
"We're going to need to keep moving." Alakazam said. "I don't know how far we've gotten."  
We've walked for almost a whole day, and we were starting to get exhausted. I don't even know how long I could support Fennekin for long. Lily didn't look so good either.  
"I think we should stop, Alakazam." Kalo said. "Most of us are really tired. And Fennekin needs treatment for her leg now."  
I looked at her in surprise. She looks like she should could handle the leadership role.  
Alakazam rubbed his mustache. "Alright, but we'll have to camp somewhere safe. Like a deep cave or something."  
We all nodded in agreement and started looking for a safe spot.  
We searched for a little while, until Pikachu ran back.  
"I found a cave. Should be pretty deep." He said, panting."  
"Is there anyone in there?" Alakazam asked.  
He shook his head. "No. But it looks like someone was. There were eight hay beds laid out, so..."  
Alakazam nodded. "We'll make it work." He said and motioned for us to follow.  
Pikachu led us to the cave, and I'd have to admit, he was right. It did look pretty deep.  
"We should leave it." Mom said. "Whoever left this could come back."  
I shook my head. "I don't think there's any other place. Whoever was here could help...or they're already gone for good."  
Mom tried to say something, but I stopped her. "Lily's not safe out here. And we're all exhausted. It's better to quickly rest here, and we'll leave right when we're done."  
She looks at Lily, then sighed. "Alright. One night."  
Alakazam nodded. "Everyone inside." He said and walked in first.  
We all followed, Kalo was nice enough to help Fennekin limp inside while I carried my sleeping sister. The only one that didn't walk in was Pikachu.  
"Hey, Alakazam? Could you take her in?" I asked.  
He nodded and picked her off my back as I walked beside my friend.  
"You alright?" I asked.  
He nodded, but looked down sadly. "It's just...our home...it's gone."  
I nodded. "I know. Darkrai's going to pay for that. And...so is Sly."  
"How could he?" Pikachu demanded. "Did he know of Darkrai?"  
I shrugged. "I would never know. He was always...out."  
"What?"  
"Maybe he did. But...we can't think about it now. We need to get somewhere safe." I said.  
He nodded and started to walk in. "Since you're the Arcean...I'll respect you."  
I shook my head. "I don't want respect. I just want to do what I can to help. If I'm the chosen one...I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
He grinned. "Then it looks like you've got some so far."  
I smiled, and walked with him inside.

"Okay, I need you to hold still, Fennekin." I heard Alakazam say as we walked in. "This might hurt."  
We get to the camp spot just in time to see Alakazam's eyes and Fennekin's leg glow, then heard a short snap.  
"Ah! Ow ow! That hurt!" She whimpered.  
"How long till she can travel?" Non asked.  
"Not long. A good nights sleep should help. Along with an Oran berry." He said and brought a small blue berry out of his bag and place it beside Fennekin.  
"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.  
"I was actually hoping you would ask." He said and brought a small piece of paper and unfolded it, using his psychic attack to have it float.  
In the center if the map, there's a city. My friend Lucario built it after defeating Darkrai."  
"So...you were friends with him." Pikachu guessed.  
Alakazam nodded. "Yes. I was."  
"What's the name of the city?" Kalo asked.  
"Alpha city. Lucario named it after the Alpha Pokémon Arceus himself." Alakazam said. "In fact, Arceus is actually head of the council now. That is until the next Arcean is ready to take up the leadership role."  
Everyone looked at me.  
I have to say I hate getting stared at like that.  
I shook my head. "Look, I already told you. I'm not ready. Not after...not after Braixen."  
"Ace...that wasn't your fault." Fennekin assured me. "Darkrai's the one to blame. Especially your brother."  
I looked away. I couldn't believe he would do this.  
"Your friends right, Ace." Alakazam said. "No one would've known Darkrai had plans of escaping. Especially with his army outside the outlands."  
I shook my head. "Forget it. Let's just find a way to get to Alpha city so we can tell Arceus what's going on."  
Alakazam nodded. "But first we'll need to rest. Everyone get some sleep. We'll head out in the morning." He put together a small pile of wood. "Fennekin, do you mind using ember?"  
She nodded and blew a small fireball into the pile, starting a small flame.  
We all picked a hay bed to sleep on while Alakazam walked out of the cave to keep watch.  
I was just about to sleep on my bed when I noticed Kalo starting to shiver. It didn't even look like the fire was helping.  
I walked over to her and gently tapped her.  
"Hey, you alright?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah...I'm just...I get cold very easily." She said and continued shivering.  
"Whys that?"  
She looked at me. "Well...my mom was a Glaceon. So...I kind of have a bit of Glaceon blood in me."  
I laughed. "Never heard of a freezing Eevee, but I guess that's normal." I said.  
I then had an idea. I looked at my tail and draped it over her. She instantly stopped shaking.  
"Well...your tails warm. I'll give you that." She laughed and rested her head on the bed.  
I smiled. "Mind if I lay here with you?" I asked.  
She shook her head. "I don't mind."  
I settled down next to her, trying to keep my tail on her as I laid down.  
"Hey, I just...wanted to say that it wasn't your fault, Ace. Just...don't blame yourself." She said.  
I looked to her and smiled weakly. "Thanks." I said.  
She smiled back and quickly fell asleep.  
I stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out how she lived in Basic village the whole time without me knowing. I shrugged it off and fell asleep myself.

(Kalo)  
I'm not sure how long we were sleeping, but I was woken up by some noises outside the cave.  
I quickly got up and tried to get Ace to wake up.  
"Wha...what?" He mumbled and moved his head.  
"Ace, I think there's someone outside the cave." I said.  
I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, so I quickly bit his ear.  
He yelped and shot up out of bed. "Aw man, what was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his ear.  
I smiled nervously. "Sorry. But I heard something outside. I think Alakazam's in trouble."  
"Yeah, okay, but couldn't you have just...shaken me awake?" He asked.  
I looked at him. "Already tried that."  
"Oh. Whoops." He laughed. "Guess I forgot to-"  
I quickly shushed him and braced myself.  
We waited for a minute when a shadow crept through the walls. Despite the fact that I was creeped out, I couldn't help but realize that it looked familiar.  
Suddenly, a blue head popped out and looked inside. It was...Vaporeon.  
"Vapor? Is that you?" I asked.  
He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Kalo? You're alive!" He shouted and ran towards me, accidentally stepping on Pikachu's tail.  
My eyes welled up as I ran straight towards him and tackled him in a tight hug, laughing and crying at the same time.  
"Where the heck have you been?" He asked and turned towards the cave entrance. "Guys! It's okay. Kalo's here!" He shouted.  
"I wouldn't really yell if I were you." Ace said. "We don't know if there are any dark type Pokémon out there."  
Vaporeon looked at Ace, then at me. "Who's this guy? Your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Hold on. What? Kalo's got a boyfriend now?" A familiar voice asked.  
"I'm not her boyfriend! We just met!" Ace said defensively. But I did notice him blushing.  
Vaporeon didn't buy it. "Sure kid."  
"It's actually true, Vapor." I said. "He did save my life though."  
"What is all the noise about?" Fennekin demanded.  
"It's just some family reunion." Ace said while everyone else woke up.  
"Well, let's get the others in." Vaporeon said and whistled. "I guess we all have a lot of explaining to do."

(Ace)  
I have to say...I'm not exactly jealous of Kalo with her big family, but I was actually impressed.  
I was even more surprised that we could fit the other Eeveelutions inside this cave.  
Kalo and her siblings sat at one end, me and my friends (including Alakazam with a throbbing head) sat on the other.  
"So...what happened to you, kid?" Kalo's brother Jolteon asked. "We haven't seen you since you ran off."  
I looked at her. "You ran away?"  
She nodded. "Away from our dad."  
"Dad was a jerk to Kalo." Vaporeon explained. "He's resented her ever since we found out that she's got a bit of Glaceon blood in her."  
"That explains the freezing." I said.  
Kalo nodded. "To dad...I was basically the runt."  
"So what brought you out here?" Alakazam asked.  
"Our village was attacked. Most were Sneasel and Houndours, but then some Umbreons started attacking us. Our brother here wouldn't join them, thank Arceus."  
Kalo looked at her oldest brother. "Did dad? He's an Umbreon."  
Vaporeon sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he joined them."  
"Great, make that another traitor." I muttered.  
"Who'd you guys lose?" Jolteon asked.  
"Ace's brother. Sly. He's just an Eevee...but he's hated Ace and Lily since they were born." Fennekin explained. "My sister...she was killed by Darkrai."  
Vaporeon looked down. "I'm sorry, kid."  
"Wow, wait...Darkrai's...back?" Umbreon asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah. He returned. And I have to stop him."  
Vaporeon looked at me. "How? You're an Eevee."  
"He may be...but you are actually looking at the new Arcean himself." Alakazam said.  
All eight of them looked at Alakazam, then me.  
"Well...that explains the glowing foot." Sylveon said.  
I looked down and realized that she was right. My foot is still glowing because of that mark.  
"We'll have to cover that up." Alakazam said and brought a white first aid wrapping out of his pack. "Darkrai knows you, but his soldiers don't yet. Let's make sure it stays that way for now." He assumed as he started wrapping my leg.  
"It would make it less suspicious if you covered all four legs, Alakazam." Umbreon suggested.  
Alakazam looked at him, then my other legs. "That would be wise."  
"Hey, all in all, he'll look like he's been training." Jolteon said, laughing as Vaporeon whacked him upside the head with his tail.  
I started to laugh. These guys seem pretty good.  
"So...where are you guys headed?" Mom asked.  
"We're heading to Alpha city. We want to help take the fight to that Darkrai." Jolteon said.  
"That's where we're headed. If you want, we can join forces." Pikachu suggested.  
"We could use all the help we can get." Fennekin said.  
"That would be wise." Alakazam said as he finished my last leg.  
"Well then...first thing tomorrow, we'll head out." Vaporeon said.  
"We're not very far." Espeon exclaimed. "There's a small village up ahead. We can stop there and get supplies, then we'll get to Alpha city."  
"Let's do it." I said.  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
Looks like we've got ourselves a team. I thought.

**alright then. Looks like Ace has a new team. And maybe a crush. **

**Anyway, hope u like it..please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace 5niper 117 with a new chapter for ya. **

**This is actually a special one. With the permission from Kyokotheeevee, I was allowed to mention some characters that she created (along with her good friend Panda namine) thank u Kyoko. i give you full credit for this. **

**Anyway, I hope u enjoy. The ending might not have ended that well, but I tried. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4  
(Ace)  
The next day, we immediately left the cave and made our way towards the village Umbreon told us about.  
"What's the name of this village again, Umber?" Kalo asked.  
"Mead village. Had a pretty crazy history, I'll tell you that."  
"What happened?" Fennekin wondered.  
"Well...a long time ago, there was some sort of disease spreading all over Alphais, and...no one could figure it out." Vaporeon explained.  
"Eventually, two Pokémon did. A Cyndaquil that happened to be a human named Cindy, and her best pal Phoenix, a Piplup."  
"Wow, wait a minute. You're telling me that there was a Pokémon that was a human?" I said.  
Espeon nodded. "Yep...in fact, she wasn't even an Arcean. But after what she did, most Pokémon can't help but think that she was."  
"What'd she do?" Mom asked.  
"Well...they discovered the source of the illness was from the Pokémon Deoxys."  
"Deoxys? Those are Pokémon that are sworn protectors of Arceus himself." Alakazam said.  
"Well...not this one. He went rogue and started the virus." Jolteon laughed.  
"Cindy beat Deoxys after going through so many trials...along with the help from her friends Phoenix, Saber and two others. I forgot their names, sadly. Something like Emily and James or something." Jolteon laughed.  
"Emile and Jade, Jolt." Kalo said, shaking her head. "And they were a huge help."  
"Right...sorry."  
"So...what happened to Cindy?" I asked.  
"Well...no one really knows. Some say she sacrificed herself to save the world. Others say that she returned home to the human world." Sylveon said.  
"It doesn't matter. Right now...Pokémon remember the things she did for them. So...they have a memorial for her at Mead village and Alpha city. She'll be remembered for being the first non-Arcean that saved us all."  
I thought about that. There are actually humans that came down here once?  
I shook it off. If a human could do something so selfless, than maybe I could too.

"This...might be a problem." Vaporeon muttered once we entered the town.  
There were Sneasel everywhere, patrolling the entire village.  
"Aw man...let's be sure not to do something rash." Pikachu said.  
I nodded. "Pikachu's right. Let's get what we need and leave. That way we won't lose anybody."  
The others nodded in agreement.  
"We'll have to split up...that way we can get the supplies faster." Alakazam suggested. "Ace and Kalo will go with me. Pikachu, you and Fennekin will go with Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon. Lily, you and your mother will go with Sylveon. The rest is up to Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. Understood?"  
We nodded.  
"Alright. Let's go. We'll meet back here once we're done." He said, and we went on our ways towards all the shops.  
"We're going to need a lot of berries and seeds. Just in case we run into trouble." Alakazam said as we walked through the town square.  
"Good idea. And maybe we can see if anyone wants to help." Kalo suggested.  
I nodded, then noticed a statue in the middle of the field. It had a Cyndaquil and Piplup standing beside each other.  
"Hey, is that...Cindy?" I asked and ran towards the statue.  
"I'll go to the shop, you two can check it out." Alakazam called after me as Kalo started to follow.  
When we reached the statue, I looked over the plaque that stood in front it.  
"In memory of Team Blaze, who risked their lives to save us from the Pokérus." I read aloud.  
"Guess Vapor was right." Kalo said, walking up next to me. "Looks like the people here really appreciated their accomplishments."  
I noticed a dark color behind the statue and ran to check it out.  
It looked like a giant tombstone, since it had a huge number of names. There was a title right above the list. "memorial for those who succumbed to the Pokémon virus."  
"Looks like it really hit them hard." I said.  
Kalo nodded. "Yeah...I would say so. To them...Cindy was their hero."  
"Team Blaze was nothing but a bunch of wimps!" A voice said behind me. "You'd best remember that."  
We wheeled around, and standing right in front of us was a Weavile, glaring at us with a sneer. "You hear me, runts?"  
"We don't have to listen to you." Kalo said defensively.  
He glared at her. "You, little miss, should know when to speak."  
"Hey, why don't you just back off, hotshot?" I shot back.  
He looked at me with mock surprise. "You challenging me, boy?"  
"I never said I did...just back off!" I yelled.  
We were just about to walk away, when we were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of Sneasel.  
"No one tells the dark ones to back off. Not even a pathetic Eevee like you two." Weavile said and readied his claws.  
He was just about to attack when suddenly, a small blue orb struck him in the side, sending him flying.  
"Nice try." A voice said.  
Out of nowhere, a Riolu leapt up in front of us, then in a flash, started jabbing the Sneasels with flying hands.  
"So much for not doing anything rash." I muttered and used iron tail on another.  
I landed back on my feet and leapt up in the air, readying my trump card attack and fired.  
The cards all hit their targets, and Kalo quickly rammed into the last Sneasel standing.  
"Man...you guys know how to fight." Riolu laughed. "Thanks."  
"We're the ones who should be thanking you." I said.  
He rubbed his head. "Yeah...I'm not a huge fan of bullies. Especially Pokémon that joined Darkrai."  
"You hate him too then." Alakazam asked as he suddenly came beside us with a bag full of berries and seeds.  
Wow...quick trip. I thought.  
"Yeah...well...he was my dad's best friend...and he betrayed him." Riolu said, shrugging.  
"Wait...your dad?" Alakazam wondered.  
Riolu nodded. "Yeah...the legendary Arcean?"  
I can't believe this...the son of the Arcean before me is standing right in front of us?  
"Well then, looks like you have your fathers spirited nature." Alakazam laughed.  
Riolu laughed. "Yeah...I've been told that." He said. "Wait...you knew my dad?"  
The old psychic type nodded. "He was a good friend of mine. I helped him take-"  
Suddenly, a loud blast erupted behind him.  
"That doesn't sound good." I said and ran towards the ruckus.  
There was a whole series of electricity and fire erupting from the smoke...so I couldn't tell if that was Jolteon and Flareon, or Fennekin and Pikachu.  
Suddenly, a Weavile flew out of the cloud, leapt back on his feet, and ran back in.  
"Looks like these Weavile guys are just hoping to cause trouble." Riolu muttered.  
"Agreed. Let's take them out and get out of here." Alakazam said and readied his spoons.  
We ran right through the crowd, knocking down any Sneasel or Houndour that got in the way, then met up with Pikachu and Fennekin.  
"Where are Vaporeon and the other two?" Alakazam demanded.  
"We got split up once that Weavile challenged us." Pikachu said and used Thunderbolt on a nearby Houndour. "Hopefully they made it to the entrance."  
"I hear you." I said and readied trump card.  
"We'll clear a path for you two." Alakazam said. "Then we'll catch up."  
Pikachu nodded. "Okay...I'm running out of juice anyway."  
I nodded and fired my trump card. It hit a few Sneasel and knocked the others back.  
"Now, go!" I yelled.  
Fennekin and Pikachu nodded and took off.  
"Kalo, Riolu, go with them!" Alakazam ordered.  
Riolu nodded and followed Pikachu, while Kalo looked at us. "What about you guys?" She asked.  
"We'll be alright. Just go!" I said.  
She nodded and ran after the others.  
"Let's go." Alakazam said and quickly grabbed me and took off.  
We were nearly at the entrance when Alakazam suddenly got struck in the back, making him lose his grip on me as he fell.  
"No! ALAKAZAM!" I yelled.  
I looked down the alley and saw...Sly, glaring at me with a sneer.  
"Looks like our towns story teller is about to get wasted." He hollered as some Sneasels stood beside him.  
I felt some rage rise as I started to run towards him.  
"Ace, No!" I heard Kalo yell.  
I don't really remember what happened next, but the last thing I heard was Sly telling his henchmen to finish me off.  
Then, the next thing I knew, Kalo leapt in front of me and used protect.  
I was about to snap at her when she wheeled around and pushed me away from Sly.  
"It's not worth it! Please...just let it go!" She said as she gently pushed.  
Suddenly, the shield gave away, and a powerful dark pulse struck the two of us sending us flying.  
I quickly tried to get up so I could help Kalo, but then I was hit by another dark pulse wave.  
"Make sure he dies first." I heard Sly command his troops as he ran for Kalo. He readied hi iron tail and smacked her a few times before I completely lost it.  
"Don't...you...touch her!" I yelled and (out of the blue) used psychic on him, hurtling him straight at a building.  
Sly quickly got up. "Kill him, and his girlfriend!" He yelled and ran off.  
The last thing I remember was thinking about how I failed Alakazam, and how I got him killed. Suddenly, I heard a strange noise come from above, like a geyser or something, and a voice saying "Leave them alone!"  
That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

**oh man...Alakazam! No! Sly has seriously gotten too far already. And I hope Kalo's okay after all those beatings. **

**Anyway, I hope u like this. Please review. and remember...I didn't do this one alone. Please look up Kyoko theeevee for me. The other characters are hers. **


	6. Chapter 5

**hey, what's up guys? This is Ace with a new and improved chapter 5. Made some mistakes here and there but I modified it. Hope u enjoy. **

Chapter 5

(Ace)

"Look, is there anything we can do to help?" A voice I recognized demanded. It was Vaporeon.

"I'm...I'm sorry. The damage he took was too much. Your sister wouldn't be able to heal the wounds. He's gone." Another voice said.

"Ace isn't going to like this." I heard Umbreon mutter.

"But how about Ace and Kalo?" Vaporeon asked. "Will they make it?"

"Both of them are fine. Your sister took a lot of damage, but she'll pull through. Ace only had a head injury that probably knocked him out faster."

I opened my eyes just enough to see Vaporeon, Umbreon, and a plump pink Pokémon standing right in front of me.

"What's...going on?" I managed to ask.

They wheeled around and saw me.

"Ace, you okay?" Vaporeon asked.

I didn't answer, but I tried to stand up.

"Slow down, kid! You'll only hurt yourself more." Umbreon said.

I shook my head. "What about Kalo? And Alakazam?"

Umbreon looked away. I could yell there was something wrong.

"Ace...I hate to tell you this...but Alakazam didn't make it."

This hit me hard. Like I just plummeted from the very top of the planet. "He's...he's dead?"

The plump pink Pokémon I easily figured as a Chansey, nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. We did what we could to save his life...but the damage he took was too much."

I shook my head. I could not believe this.

"Kalo's fine however. She just...banged up from those iron tail attacks from that brother of yours." Vaporeon said.

"What about mom? And Lily? An all my other friends?" I demanded.

"Your mothers fine, and so are the rest of your friends." Chansey assured me.

"You should rest, kid. You've been through a lot." Vaporeon told me.

I stared at him, then nodded and rested my head on a lump of hay.

"Tomorrow you'll be back on your feet sweetie. Just rest up." Chansey said as I started to close my eyes.

I couldn't help but feel miserable though. After all that, it was hard to accept that Alakazam was gone.

Chansey was right about me being back on my feet the next morning. I instantly got whatever treatment I needed to make sure I didn't kill myself, and immediately left...only to get plowed into by a small white and green Pokémon I immediately recognized as a land form Shaymin.

"Ow! I'm...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She stammered and took off.

What was that about? I wondered, then shook it off.

"Oh, Ace." Chansey called, popping her head out of the curtain of my room. "If you're looking for Kalo, she's already at the lobby. You'll see her once you walk down the corridor." She explained.

I nodded. "Great. Thanks."

She smiled and ran over the the other room.

Probably another patient. I thought and started walking down the hallway Shaymin went.

When I got to the end of the hall, I started hearing voices through the curtain.

One of them I recognized as Vaporeon, but the other sounded different.

I walked through the curtain, and noticed the entire gang, (with the absence of Alakazam) was at the lobby, talking to a medium sized blue frog.

Mom immediately saw me as I came toward them and ran towards me, nuzzling my cheek as Liky tackled me.

"It's good to see you too, Lily." I laughed.

"We were a bit worried about ya." Umbreon muttered. "After you sacked out yesterday, we thought you bailed."

I rolled my eyes. "So...whose this guy?" I asked pointing towards the frog.

He immediately wheeled around and bowed. "Elder Greninja of the council. Pleasure to meet you."

"He actually helped us back at mead village." Lily said happily.

He nodded, but looked down sadly. "I hate to say I couldn't save your friend Alakazam. And the Team Blaze statue."

"They destroyed it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Those meddlesome Weavile believed that Cindy's arrival from the human world is blasphemy. Outrageous!"

I hung my head. "What are they trying to prove, anyway?" I demanded.

Everyone shrugged.

"It was rhetorical." I said.

"Maybe not. As far as we know, some of the dark type Pokémon's ancestors were enemies to Cindy and Felix." Jolteon muttered.

"Phoenix, Jolteon. Do you always get those names wrong?" Kalo asked.

The electric Eeveelution shrugged. "My bad."

I laughed and nodded towards Kalo. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Never better. Nurse Chansey is the best."

I laughed. "Yeah...she is."

She smiled, but looked down sadly. "I'm...I'm sorry about Alakazam."

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault."

"Well, with catching up out of the way, let's go over to the parliament. Shall we?" Greninja asked and walked towards the door.

"Wait, parliament? Does that mean we're-"

"Yes. Welcome to Alpha city." The frog said and opened the door, revealing a massive city with so many places scattered across. The crazy thing was that it was sitting very close to a massive tree with the same Arcean symbol.

"The mark of the Arcean. I'm surprised you know of it. Even though you've already discovered it on your paw." Greninja said.

"This place is huge." Kalo said in awe.

The ninja frog laughed. "I thought you might say that. I'll give you a small tour as we walk. The parliament isn't very far." He said and started hopping slowly, pointing things out as we went.

"There are three levels of the city. The main level. Where we are, the upper level for the flying and bug types, and the lower level for ground rock, and dark types." He said and pointed towards the ghastly looking mansion over the corner. "The ghost Pokémon live in there. It does suit them since they're ghosts and stuff."

"Do you distribute where every type of Pokémon live?" Fennekin asked.

Greninja shook his head. "No. You're all given the choice of where you want to live."

I sighed. "Good. There's no way I'm going to be separated from these guys."

He scoffed. "I thought you might say that. While you were out, we immediately started building a house for you guys to live. Your choice of course."

"We'll think about it." Mom said.

"Very well then. Let's continue." Greninja said and continued leading us.

"Now, the parliament is led by eighteen council-mon." He explained.

"Council-mon?" Mom asked.

"Council Pokémon. Council-mon for short." He said. "A Pokémon of every type are led by the normal type, Arceus. I'm the water council member."

Me and Kalo exchanged glances. "Who are the others?"

"You'll see when you get there." He said.

Of course. I thought and followed him as we walked up the steps toward the giant door with the Arceus symbol engraved on it.

"The councils already in session, so we should head in." The Pokémon said and started to walk in when I pointed towards the walls. "Aren't you afraid of having flying types or ghost types flying over the walls. The ones that work with Darkrai, I mean."

Greninja glanced over to where I was pointing and shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about. Lucas put a barrier all over the city. That way we'll be safe from any attacks."

Smart. I thought.

"Wait...who is Lucas?" Mom asked.

"The Arcean before your son." The ninja replied and hoped in the building.

"Let's follow. We're going to love this." I said and walked in when I was suddenly shoved by a long, green tail.

"Move it!" A Serperior snapped and slithered in.

"Jerk." Fennekin whispered.

I smiled and walked in with the others following me.

Looks like it's time to tell what happened before Greninja saved us.

"Look, we need to do something now!" A voice said as we walked in. "We can't just sit back and let the darkness take over us. That's not what Lucas would've done."

"Chesnaught's right. Darkrai's already destroyed three villages, and killed my eldest daughter. Who knows where her little sister is." Another said.

Fennekin immediately recognized the second voice.

"Mom?" She asked and ran up ahead. We followed her as she ran onto the large platform.

When we got on, I was amazed with all the Pokémon looking down at us.

"F-Fennekin?" The voice said behind me. I wheeled around, and there sat Delphox.

"Mom...you're a council Pokémon?" Fennekin asked.

Her mother laughed and nodded. "Yes dear. I'm part of the council."

"Pikachu! You're alright!" A Raichu said on my left side.

"Dad? You too?" My friend asked in awe.

"You betcha, kid. Got quite a team here." He replied and nodded to me.

"Can we please cut to the chase here?" A Gallade demanded right behind me.

"Right. So what we have here happens to be a group that survived Darkrai's army." Greninja said as he hopped in his bench.

"Well, minus one: Alakazam." Chesnaught muttered.

"I don't see how he's all that important. All he did was get killed over an Eevee." I instantly recognized that voice. It was that Serperior.

"Ace isn't just an Eevee." Kalo snapped. "He's the new Arcean."

All sixteen Pokémon exchanged glances except for Greninja and Arceus. (Who I didn't even notice him when I walked in. He was so quiet.)

"You must be joking, girl. An Eevee? As an Arcean? You've got quite the imagination." Serperior said, laughing. "What next, a Magikarp?"

I angrily stepped forward. "You're making fun of me? You forget, I survived Darkrai himself! And this is why." I yelled and lifted my paw. Like it did before, the symbol glowed brightly.

"So it's true then. The Arcean has returned." Chesnaught said in awe.

Serperior just scoffed. "So what? We don't need you. You're an Eevee. What are supposed to do...beat Darkrai with your cute, innocent face?"

I growled and stepped forward, readying my iron tail as Kalo jumped in between us.

"Ace, don't. It's not worth it." She said. "Besides...he's no council-mon anyway. He's just a snob."

His eyes flared with rage. "You're contradicting me? I'll show you-"

"ENOUGH!" Arceus roared, making us cower a bit.

"Serperior, you are dismissed. We no longer need you here." The alpha Pokémon said.

Serperior glared at us, then nodded. "Very well, Arceus."

As he slithered past us, he leaned towards me. "You best hope we don't cross paths again, Eevee." He sneered.

"I'll keep that in mind. And the names Ace." I shot back. I could already feel the electricity course through my body.

"Serperior, leave!" Chesnaught ordered.

The snake stared at the council and bowed elegantly, then left.

Great. My first day in the city, and I already hate someone. I thought.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's get down to business." Arceus said. "It is true. I have chosen this Eevee because I saw something in him others could not. Like the others, he's got the bravery like the first, but something else: a good heart. And he's always misunderstood for that."

"I chose him, because I knew he would want to do whatever it took to save someone, or something."

Chesnaught nodded. "I can see that too."

I looked at the council members in surprise. "I hate to tell you this, but you picked the wrong Pokémon, Arceus. I...I keep on letting my anger get in the way. You saw it just now yourselves."

"And we can help you control it." Greninja said.

"We all will." Arceus agreed. "Besides, you weren't the first Arcean to get angry. Especially with the insults from your brother."

I looked at him and nodded. "Thanks."

The alpha Pokémon nodded back. "Your friends are welcome to help as well. We give all of you complete access to any part of the city."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He turned to me and nodded. "We will help you train as well. Don't worry."

I smiled. Sure I just made an enemy with Serperior, but I also gained some new friends.

Things might get better.


	7. Chapter 6

**hey, what's up guys? The wait is over. I have brought back the dark wars. My three month block is off. **

**(Actually, I've been working on this...slowly. Trying to get some grand ideas, also working on my Pokémon heroes and stuff, so...yeah. Sorry for the long wait. But I really hope it was worth it.) enjoy. **

**Note: most of the stuff mentioned is stuff of Kyokotheeevee's outbreak story. And her "follow your heart story as well. We're pretty much combining our stories in a way. So...be sure to give her some credit too. **

Chapter 6

"Hello there." A friendly Sudowoodo said as we walked out of the parliament building. "You must be Ace and company."

I nodded. "That's us."

"Okay then." He replied. "Arceus has told me to show you around more of Alpha city while he and the council discuss matters of the war."

"Lead the way." I said enthusiastically.

He smiled and started walking ahead.

"Now, I'm sure you already know, but we have a whole variety of places for all types of Pokémon that...have their own type." He said and pointed back towards the old, creepy house.

"Yeah, Greninja said something about that." Kalo said.

"Well, that makes this a bit easier, now." He laughed. "Gotta love Greninja and his tours."

I started laughing. "You seem to be doing pretty good yourself."

"Thanks, kid." He replied and pointed towards the wall. "Now...did he explain the artillery?"

I glanced over and saw all the Gigalith standing on top.

"What's up with that?" Jolteon asked. "At first I thought they were just statues."

Umbreon glanced at him in surprise. "You seriously thought that?"

His older brother shrugged. "Hey, they...weren't really moving."

We all started laughing.

"Well...true. Gigalith aren't really known to move anyway. But actually, with those crystals all over their rock hard body, they're able to use power gem or Stone edge to stop oncoming dark flyers."

"I thought there was a force field." Espeon wondered.

"There is, but who knows. Something might happen." Sudowoodo replied.

"True." Umbreon muttered. "Can't be too careful."

"Anyway, the Gigalith also have to protect any of our Braviarys that are coming and going." Sudowoodo explained.

"How do you handle security?" I asked.

"Oh, we have Magnezone and his Magnemite for that." He replied.

"Understandable." Riolu muttered. "They've been the police force since the events of Temporal tower."

"Temporal tower?" I wondered. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of that?" He questioned.

We all shook our heads.

"Wow, must've lived in a quiet village then." He muttered. "Just before Team Blaze and the outbreak, Team Aura went into battle to stop Dialga from causing the planets paralysis."

"Well, Dialga wasn't in control of himself." Sudowoodo clarified.

"Right. So...Emile and Jade, along with some Grovyle, went to Temporal tower to save time."

"Heh, save time." Jolteon chuckled when Vaporeon whacked him upside the head with his tail.

"So yeah. But Magnezones are known to be the police force. I mean, sure they had a Garchomp, but mostly Magnezone." Riolu said.

"You seem to know your history." Sudowoodo assumed.

Riolu laughed. "Yeah, dad told me a lot."

We all burst into laughter as Pikachu pointed towards a giant colosseum. "What's that for?"

"Oh, we have a lot of competitions these days. Actually helps with your attacks. You're welcome to sign up anytime." Sudowoodo said and pressed on.

I'll have to think on that. I thought, and followed him.

"Oh, and just so you know, Arceus is throwing one of those "feast in your honor" kinda thing tonight." He explained as we got closer to another building with two fiat statues of Lucario, except one looked different.

"Hey Sudowoodo, why does the left statue look different?" I asked.

He looked to the statue and laughed. "You've never heard of Mega evolution?" He asked.

We shook our heads.

"Well, I guess since you've lived in the country, you don't hear a lot." He muttered. "Mega evolution is kinda like evolution, but you don't change."

We looked at him in confusion.

"Let me try to make it simple." He said. "Let's say...you're a Scizor, and you're given a special stone that enables the ability. But when you mega evolve, you're still a Scizor, but you're more powerful than you were before."

"So...when we do this...we turn into giant, hulking, rage monsters?" Jolteon asked.

We stared at him. This guy seriously has a lot of jokes up his fur.

"You seriously had to say that?" Flareon asked.

Her brother just shrugged. "What?"

Sudowoodo just laughed and shook his head. "It's not like that, Jolteon. You're...yourself. You're just a stronger version."

"Sounds the same way to me." He muttered.

We all groaned while Vaporeon whacked him upside the head with his tail.

"Hey. Come on." He complained. "I'm just kidding."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, now with that out of the way..." Sudowoodo said, laughing. "You guys want to walk in?"

"What exactly...is this place?" Kalo asked.

"It's...a museum. In dedication to all the know heroes of this realm. From the first Arcean, to the Pokérus outbreak, all the way to Lucas." He explained.

"I could actually get to know what happened during the Pokérus days." Espeon exclaimed.

I looked at her in confusion. Why would she want to learn more about that?

"All right then. Feel free to look around. I'll wait out here." Sudowoodo said.

As we all walked in, I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder and saw a Snivy hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Hi." I said. "You okay?"

She didn't say anything. Before I could ask who she is, she quickly used vine whip on one of the polls and swung away.

"Hey, Ace. You coming?" Fennekin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just...I thought I saw something."

She nodded and walked in.

As I followed, I couldn't help but wonder who that Snivy was.

"Wow. Look at all this." Kalo exclaimed as we walked through the museum.

There were statues everywhere. One dedicated to every known Arcean and Non-Arcean hero that ever lived.

"Hey, Ace. Come check this out." Pikachu said.

I ran over beside him as he examined a glass display of different items that I've never seen before.

"You ever heard of mystery dungeons?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

"Well, during the time of the Pokérus, there were all these different kinds of mysteriously changing dungeons. Every time you get to a certain level of stairs, the area around you changes."

"So it's just...random. Right?" I asked.

"Yep. Always was." A voice said behind us.

We wheeled around and there stood a Bayleef smiling at us.

"Hi. I'm Bayleef. But most just call me Bailey." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said and looked back towards the bag. "So I guess your pretty interested in this kind of thing."

She shrugged. "Kinda. I'm not much of a fan of the dungeons as much as my younger sister, but...I actually look up to Jade."

"Jade?" Pikachu asked. "Emile's partner?"

She nodded. "Yep. She was one of the bravest Pokémon anyone would know."

I smiled. "I heard that she's had to go through a lot to change the fate of the future."

"Yeah, well...she wasn't alone." Bailey said.

I nodded in agreement. It's true. Most of these Pokémon that survived the virus didn't fight alone.

"So. What can I help you with?" Bailey asked.

"We're just checking things out." Pikachu replied. "But thanks."

She nodded in understanding and left without a word.

"She seems nice." I said as I looked over the old explorer items.

Pikachu shrugged. "Yeah...but not as nice as Kalo." He said, smiling.

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "Come on. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Ever since you saved her life back home."

I grinned. "Okay, I'll admit it. But...I'm not so sure her older siblings warmed up to me."

"What? Come on. They were worried for both of you after you two got a beating from Sly. And plus, they were impressed when you stood up to Serperior."

"That wasn't me, Pikachu. That was my anger getting the best of me." I told him.

He shook his head. "I don't think so, Ace. Don't get me wrong, but you do have a reckless side in you."

"Me, reckless?" I laughed. "You're the jokester."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that's why me and Jolteon get along so easily."

I smiled weakly, then hung my head, letting my ears droop.

"I still can't believe Sly would betray me like that." I said.

"I can." Pikachu muttered. "If he's been a jerk to you and your sister since birth, then he's probably going to turn against you."

"And what about Serperior?" I asked.

"What do you know about Serperior?" A voice asked behind us.

We jumped and wheeled around, just to see the Snivy from before.

"Hey, weren't you the one that was following me earlier?" I asked.

She stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She stammered.

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad." I assured her. "I was just wondering, that's all."

She looked at me and gave a weak smile. "I'm...I'm Snivy."

"My name's Ace." I said.

"I'm Pikachu. Nice to meet ya." He said.

Snivy nodded weakly. "Nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet you too, Snivy." I said and frowned. "Why are you so scared of is though?"

She rubbed her foot against the ground. "I'm usually shy like this. That's all." She explained.

My gut told me otherwise. "How come you were curious about Serperior?" I asked.

"Well...he is my dad, so..." She whimpered.

Something told me she wasn't treated right.

"Hey, Snivy? You know, I'm not sure where we'll be holed up in this city, but you're welcome to pay a visit anytime you like. In case you need someone to talk to." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Ace. I'll...I'll keep that in mind."

We nodded, and she took off. As if she was afraid she would get caught.

"If there's something Serperior's doing to her, then you can bet I'm going after him." I muttered.

Pikachu nodded. "Well said, man. Well said."

And with that, we rounded up the others, and we decided it was time to leave the museum.

**okay then. Looks like we got through half of the tour. Ace met some new friends, and worked over some doubts with his good friend Pikachu. Things may be looking up right now. **


End file.
